Rain Clouds
by Fudgefeather
Summary: Eibon has gone out, it's raining outside, and when he comes back, he doesn't look like he's feeling well. But when he isn't saying anything, What's his best friend Shinigami to do? One-shot. May be seen as ShinigamiXEibon, if you squint. XD


Where did he run of to now? It's pouring outside, and I'm hungry. He's the only one who can cook dinner," Shinigami sighed, standing just behind the window in the front of the clubhouse he had built. Asura was sitting on the floor in the corner as usual, until a burst of lighting sent him scurrying under the rug. Shinigami sighed, backed away from the window, and steadily coaxed his friend out from under the rug. "I mean, remember what happened a few nights after you joined us here? And how upset Eibon was because I seemed to be with you more than him? And how to try and make things up to him, I cooked dinner? And the oven exploded?"  
"Don't remind me," Asura whimpered. Shinigami rolled his eyes in return. "Why does he have to have been outside now of all times in this horrible weather? When he comes in, he'll be soaked!" Shinigami explained, before pulling back the rug to go into the secret storeroom in the clubhouse to fetch towels, something Eibon would probably need when he came back in, the way it was raining outside. Asura merely sat on the floor, his scarves hanging open, something rare for him, especially in a storm like this with thunder.  
_Darn Eibon, where could he be?_ Shinigami thought to himself as he rummaged around, wishing there was a light down here, as well. _It's not like him to be away for so long - The only exception was when Asura first came. He... he didn't run away forever, did he?_ This thought made Shinigami's heart pound faster. _No - Eibon would never have done that. There are only two things in the world that ever make him feel at peace. His scarf... and me._

That thought was slightly embarrassing, but true. Even since Shinigami had first found Eibon, ragged, starving, and bleeding, the boy had found Shinigami almost like a security blanket. Maybe because, as he told Shinigami, he was the first person to ever have been nice to him.  
There was also a reason Shinigami didn't want Eibon to have run away. And that was because Shinigami, too, depended on Eibon. Eibon was a calming force around him, And he was the first friend Shinigami had ever had. At least, the first who hadn't run away on finding out he was a reaper.  
_He'll never leave... He'd never run away from me... Would he?_  
Luckily, his question, which popped into his head just as he found a towel and was climbing back out of the storeroom, Eibon answered that question himself by bursting in through the door, coughing. Shinigami decided to throw the towel over him before he started on a long rant along the lines of "Where have you been, it's pouring out, it's getting late, and I'm starving," to which Eibon only replied with a faint smile. Even though he had dried off as effectively as possible, he was still damp all over, and Shinigami contemplated getting some fresh clothes for him. But Eibon must not have cared, or at least was trying to act like he didn't (The more likely of the two, knowing Eibon like he did), and went to start on dinner.  
Shinigami collapsed down, him stomach was definately not happy at the moment and could be compared to a lion the way it was rumbling. Trying to ignore that it was late and he was hungry, he looked to see what Eibon was doing.  
Of course, Eibon had already started on dinner, but he seemed somewhat slower than usual. Come to think of it, he was sagging slightly, too. Something must be up. Shinigami looked closer. Eibon's eyes looked slightly red, he had probably been crying over - something, which Shinigami did not know about, but they also had a strangely glassy gaze to them. He was also trembling slightly, and Shinigami silently hoped he wouldn't have to cut anything up in case he slipped and cut himself. But Eibon luckily didn't need to do that for dinner, and he was able to start cooking relatively quickly while Shinigami metally beat himself for not making Eibon change out of his damp clothes before starting on cooking. These thought were interrupted by Eibon giving a large, hacking cough into his sleeve, and looking worse than ever after starting up again. This was practically the final straw for Shinigami, and so once his friend had finished with whatever he had on the stove and brought it back over to the counter, Shinigami got up and said, "Nope. Sit. I'll do it."  
Eibon sat down, almost reluctantly, And Shinigami finally found out what Eibon had made. It was something with pasta, probably one of those quick meals that came from bags. Asura scrambled up to the counter, and looked positively on the verge at giggling. Shinigami wondered why until he realized Asura had never seen him serve food before. Eibon, had he not promptly put his head down in his arms after sitting down might have also been amused, as he had last seen Shinigami do this when he had first met him three years ago. Shinigami sighed, and slid the plates over to them before sitting down himself. He wondered what was wrong with Eibon, and hoped whatever it was wasn't too serious...

* * *

It was now nearing bedtime. After Shinigmi nagging him about it, Eibon had gotten out of his usual green turtleneck that had been soaked by the rain and had switched into a red one. Asura had already streched out in his usual corner, and from the way his chest was rising and falling steadily, he was asleep. Eibon was stumbling down to his spot when Shinigami, who was all ready ready for bed, pulled him into a hug and collapsed down with him. "My teddy bear," he said, with a look on his face of utter content. Eibon struggled somewhat, but his reaction was more to blush at being called a teddy bear. That's when Shinigami noticed how warm he was.

"Eibon, what's going on? Seriously, are you sick or something?"

Eibon's reply was - well, to not reply, which meant that he didn't want to tell the truth about something, but at the same time didn't want to lie. "Come on, that won't work for you, I know you well enough by now. Why didn't you say anything about it? Come here now," Shinigami scolded, and hugged Eibon tighter. Eibon tried to struggle away. "I- I don't want you to get sick, too," he said, admitting that yes, he was feeling under the weather. Shinigami chuckled. "Don't you know by now that shinigamis don't get sick? Come on, now, you're staying with me for the night."

With that, he pulled Eibon even closer in to him, and within a matter of minutes, they were both asleep.

**AN: Transferred from my dA account, yeah? Heh, I really really wanted to write something ShinigamiXEibon, as that is my current favorite pair in the whole of Soul Eater, followed closely by SoMa and CroRag. XD And one of the first things in my head was Eibon gets sick and Shinigami has to take care of him.**

**Also, In case you can't tell, EVERYTHING (And I mean EVERYTHING) Of their past that is mentioned here was what I made up. And it's consistent, too. In all my stories, They were all friends, the clubhouse is always there, Eibon has to cook (As Shinigami is horrible), Asura arrived after Eibon, and even Eibon's story is largely the same. (I actually have two seperate ideas, I guess... One I've never written, another I started to post on dA but kinda lost interest in for a while, but which I will probably re-write and post on here as I developed a better backstory for him and want to put more detail in it). So if you ask why I write these things the way I do... That's why**

**I hope you enjoy this, and don't forget to fav and review! ;D**


End file.
